


Twilight's datenight

by BrightestSun



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cute, Dating, Drama, F/F, First Kiss, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Sunset and Twilight have been dating for a few months now. It wasn't strange when Sunset suggested they have a quiet evening at Twilight's, they'd done so before they started dating!Still... Twilight is starting to freak out, what if she messes this up somehow?A relatively short and sweet story in which Twilight and Sunset realise they both have serious doubts about their relationship and work through it.





	Twilight's datenight

Twilight was nervously pacing back and forth in her room. She had spend about 52 seconds getting into her pajamas, and it would be sensible to spend up to, but no longer than, 7 minutes changing, so she had 6.08 minutes to collect herself, and revise her battle-plan. She took a deep breath and tried to think about things calmly, but who could be calm in a situation like this!? She was down to 4.52 minutes! .51! .50!!! Ok that really wasn’t helping… Twilight went over the events leading up to this catastrophe.

She and Sunset had started out so well. The fiery haired goddess had asked her out three months ago and things had been practically sailing since then! But things were different now… Today was their first date as an official couple! And it was the first day Sunset was over to her house like this while they were dating! AND things were already going wrong!!!

Twilight had said Sunset should be over so they could eat strawberries with whipped cream, eat chips and watch the new season of Black Mirror! It was a great idea! Until Twilight had realized that the two of them would be sitting close on a couch, wearing very little, and literally chilling with Netflix! What if Sunset misunderstood! Twilight wasn’t ready for that, but she couldn’t just say no! What if Sunset thought she was a prude!? Or that she was leading her on!? Oh no… what if she realized that she was a prude!?

Not only that, but her strawberries had gone missing somehow! She suspected they had disappeared together with the curiously absent Spike. They would have words later. Angry, screaming words. Her Netflix account also wouldn’t work for some reason! Oh by the sweet dance of the eternal cosmos, how had she messed this up so quickly!?

Twilight covered her eyes with her hands, peeking through a small slit in them to look at the clock on the wall. She had passed the 7-minute mark by half a minute! Sunset might think something was wrong! Or that Twilight was doing something embarrassing! No time. She had to face Sunset. She had to face her doom!

Twilight gulped as she descended the staircase, expecting the worst. She felt her throat tighten as Sunset came into view. She was sitting comfortably on the couch in a simple purple and gold pajamas, “The colours of royalty” Twilight noted. Even in the most casual wear, Sunset looked like an ephemeral goddess, an alien beauty. “Well… she IS an alien beauty when you think about it…” Twilight swallowed harder. She almost never thought about Sunset in that manner, as an actual literal alien. Sunset was so integrated into human society that she often forgot, or she let herself forget, because the idea of dating an alien goddess of love was a little too close to some stories Twilight had written, back before she had friends. “Oh, hey!” Sunset smiled at her, her eyes calm and strong, and her rugged voice soothing to Twilights frantic state. “I know you wanted strawberries, but I found some popcorn in the cupboards instead. Haven’t tried them with whipped cream before, but…” Sunset dipped the white snack in the cream and threw it into her mouth “it’s pretty good actually.” Twilight felt her heart flutter. She wasn’t worthy. “Um, but… I still couldn’t get Netflix to work…” Twilight stared at the floor, she felt like a complete fool, she could create a machine that detected and detained magic, but she couldn’t fix a damn streaming service that wasn’t working. “I thought we could watch one of your home movies instead. I found a few that look interesting” Sunset said enthusiastically, referring to a pretty big pile of movies beside her on the sofa. “My collection of movies is pretty lackluster though… who owns videos anymore!? People who plan for Netflix to be down apparently…” She sat next to Sunset and looked at the sizeable pile of DVD cases. She scoffed “Right, looks interesting you say, like you haven’t seen these.” Twilight said as she picked up The Lord of the Rings, lying next to Star Wars episode II and Harry Potter 6. “No, I haven’t.” Sunset replied matter-of-factly. Twilight gasped audibly, dropping the case onto the pile with a clattering sound. “You haven’t watched ANY of these!?” she shrieked, refusing to believe it. She held one classic after the other up before Sunset:

“Aladdin!?”

“No”

“Lord of the Rings!?”

“No”

“Toy Story!?”

“No… listen, Twilight” she began, placing a calm hand on the frantic, panting purple haired girl “I’ve been in this world for only about three years. And in that time, I haven’t pursued movies as anything other than a place to take dates. I’ve watched about 10 times more movies and shows with you, than I have for my entire life combined.” Sunset explained calmly to Twilight, grapping a popcorn from the bowl. Twilight stared at the calm girl, her mouth agape with utter disbelief. She’d never even considered the possibility that Sunset wouldn’t have experienced even the most rudimentary of earth culture. Sunset seemed so wise about everything, and the idea that she had huge holes in her knowledge about this world was baffling. Twilight realized it was because she intentionally hid it. She remembered laughing about references to many movies Sunset had just admitted to never having seen! Twilight felt a little betrayed, but realized that was how Sunset had been forced to become to adapt to this new world. It must have been really hard for her to get used to, heck, it must still be hard.

Twilight looked into Sunset’s eyes. “Do you miss it? Your old world, being your old self?” Sunset gave Twilight a coy smile. “Should I be worried that you’re only interested in me because of my horn?” she joked, looking down at Twilights chest. Following her gaze, Twilight froze at the sudden realization that her pajamas were emblazoned with a huge image of a unicorn. Twilight began frantically denying everything, causing Sunset to giggle. “The Lady doth protest too much” she teased. Twilight sighed deeply, sinking into the sofa in surrender. “I’ve always loved unicorns. What little girl doesn’t!?” “As a unicorn, I’m not sure how to respond to that.” The two of them locked eyes and began to giggle. “Should I change?” Twilight asked, gesturing to her PJs. Sunset shook her head. “It’s alright babe. It was weird seeing that stuff in the beginning, but things like that don’t weird me out anymore.” She sat back, clearly thinking back on when she first entered this world. “Is there anything that does still weird you out?” Twilight asked, curious. Sunset thought for a moment. “These things” she said, holding out her hand and wiggling her digits. “Fingers?” Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow. “Exactly! They freaked me out completely for the longest time! Back in Equestria, I had a pretty serious fear of worms and now… I feel like there’s 20 of them growing on my body! I still wake up in the morning, go to wipe the sleep out of my eyes and freak out because my tired brain thinks worms are crawling at my face…” Sunset gave Twilight an embarrassed smile. It was rare to see her vulnerable like this, but it was Twilights favorite moments when Sunset shared something real with her. There was such an amazing person hiding under all those masks she’d created over the years. She wanted to know the real Sunset so badly, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever really break down the walls around her heart.

Twilight collected the DVD cases and placed them on the ground, so she could cuddle up against Sunset. “What about a movie?” Sunset asked with a grin. Twilight shook her head. “Teaching you the basics of earth culture will be a daunting task, but it can wait a bit. Right now, I want to just lie here and be amazed that you like me…”  Twilight felt Sunset pause, a hand coming down to gently stroke Twilights cheek. Sunset looked at Twilight concerned. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asked as though Twilight was silly. Twilight looked away, knowing she might start crying if she looked into her eyes while saying this “I’m no one special… You are so amazing, you could be with anyone. You have been with a bunch of people. Why would you want to be with me?” Twilight felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like if she said this next thing she would tear apart everything Sunset and her had, but she had to. She had to know. “Do you only like me, because I’m the next best thing to the pony Twilight Sparkle…?” Twilight felt tears welling up in her eyes. She sat up, turning to face away from Sunset, hoping she wouldn’t see her cry. It was a moot point though, since she felt Sunset’s body wrapping around her, her warmth pressing against her back, her arms wrapping around her shoulders, and her head nudging against Twilight’s own. It made Twilights dam break, and she started shaking as tears began properly streaming down. The worry she had kept with her these past months finally having been said out in the open. She had blown it. She knew she had. She couldn’t take only having it halfway, so now she wouldn’t have it at all. She was the dumbest genius in the universe.

 

Sunset’s comforting voice sang into Twilight’s ear. “You’re being paranoid, Twi. I’m here with you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She nudged against Twilights neck lovingly. Twilight turned to lock eyes with Sunset, holding her gaze in spite of her teary eyes. “Do you love me…?” she asked. Sunset let go of her, drawing back a little. Twilight could see pain on the otherwise so collected beauty’s face. Twilight felt her heart break. “So, you don’t…” she concluded, her fists clenched against her knees. Deep down she had known, but why had she needed to ruin what they had!?

“That’s not fair, Twilight.” Sunset gave her a stern look, making Twilight shrink. She knew she shouldn’t have asked that, that she could have had a nice relationship with Sunset. Instead she had allowed her doubts to ruin what they had, because she couldn’t accept having it halfway. She looked away from Sunset’s gaze, wiping tears in her sleeve. She glanced at Sunset, who was looking sternly at her. She was angry. She was looking for Twilight to say something, giving her a chance to make it right, but Twilight didn’t know how. Sunset let out a pained sigh. “This was a mistake…” “No…!” Twilight felt herself panic as she felt Sunset rise from the couch. “I’m sorry, Twi… These things happen. I’ll see you at school tomor- Let go of me!” She tried to pull herself free from Twilight, who had frantically grabbed her sleeve. Twilight didn’t know what to do, but she felt that if she let Sunset go now, she would never get a chance to make this right.

Twilight grabbed on tighter to Sunset’s clothes, as Sunset tried to wrest the purple haired girl away from her. Twilight accidentally pushed against Sunset. She felt the weight of her grip suddenly pulling her forward and downwards. Popcorn fell like snowflakes over the two girls, who had landed harshly after Sunset tripped over the low table. Thankfully she didn’t seem to be hurt, and aside from her heart, Twilight didn’t seem hurt either. “Sunset, I…” Twilight began, looking into the downturned eyes of the girl underneath her. She struggled for words, but then every attempt she could have made disappeared from her mind. Sunset, lying on her side, was trying to bury her face against the carpet, but couldn’t get away from Twilight’s grip. If she could, Twilight might not have noticed the small trickle of tears running down the otherwise so calm and collected girl’s cheeks. Twilight’s heart broke with every droplet that fell from the aliens eyes.

Sunset heaved, trying to control her breathing, trying to fight back the dam that had already been broken. “You don’t understand…” Twilight felt a twinge of betrayal. Of all the things to say, how could she not at least have tried to make her understand, if something was wrong!? “Make me understand!” Twilight had meant for it to sound kind, but her betrayal shone through. She sounded demanding and hurt. Seeing the pained response, Twilight realized that her directness might be good here, that as much as it hurt, she had to break through the small crack in Sunset’s normally impenetrable wall. “You could tell me anything! I’ve always, always been here to listen to you! You said that’s what you liked about me…!” Twilight wiped her tears again, feeling anger and frustration making their way into her skull. She wasn’t holding Sunset down with her hands anymore, but the fiery haired girl didn’t seem like she was trying to escape anymore.

“If something’s wrong… If you can’t talk to me…” Twilight trailed off. She felt like she had so much yet to say, but couldn’t. Her words failed her as her body made her choke up. “If you can’t talk to me… Then why did you… Why did you ask me out…?” Twilight whispered, feeling her head sink down onto Sunset’s shoulders. She felt her hands clasping onto the side of Sunset’s arms. She felt herself holding the girl she loved so tightly, clinging onto her, for fear that she would fly away, and never return. “I love you…” She felt the words exit her, as though they had a will of their own. Three simple words she’d never said before. So simple, yet so important that she felt they brought with them every ounce of air from her lungs and every thought from her mind.

Sunset’s arms raised slowly, wrapping themselves around Twilight’s slender body, pulling it down crushingly. The two girls lay there, kludging one another close, their crying the only sound that filled the small living room. Twilight felt the unsteady breathing from beneath her, mixed with her own. She felt the soft warmth from the woman underneath her. Part of her wanted to stay in Sunset’s embrace forever, knowing that she would likely never find herself this close to Sunset ever again, knowing that as soon as Sunset was done crying, she would leave. Because of this, Twilight allowed herself to lie with her love for what seemed like an eternity, long after the two of them had stopped crying, long after Twilight’s feet started feeling cold and her arms tired and hurting from being kludged by Sunset. Twilight would rather have allowed her arms to whither and fall off, than willingly let go of Sunset, but she felt Sunset’s hands slowly let go of her back. It had felt like an eternity, but it was still too soon. “Twi…” Sunset said softly. “Yea…?” Twilight swallowed dryly. “I think my everything is asleep…” Twilight scoffed. “Yea… mine too…” The two girls both chuckled as they split apart, sitting up to look at one another. Sunset smiled softly to Twilight, but she looked miserable. “Please, Sunset… Tell me…” She softly placed her hand over Sunset’s. “What do you have to lose…?” she pleaded. Sunset curled her knees up to her chin. Twilight could see the thoughts rummaging through her head. “Alright… I’ll try… It’s just… It’s kind of hard to explain…” She sighed. “If I try, promise you won’t try to deny what I say! Or argue with me!” She gave Twilight a determined look. Twilight wracked her brain. Why would she possibly try to argue against her! She shook the thoughts from her head, looking back to Sunset encouragingly. “I promise… But no matter what it is… I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think…” Sunset shook her head. “I shouldn’t be allowed to love anyone.” she stated flatly, then shot a glare at Twilight who had already opened her mouth to break her promise. Twilight closed her mouth slowly. She scanned Sunset’s eyes desperately. “But why?” she asked.

Sunset’s eyes grew distant and she hugged her legs tighter. “I don’t think I’m capable of loving anyone… What I call love is… something different, something vile.” Her words were determined, cold. They frightened Twilight. She couldn’t imagine what she meant. Sunset sighed. “Back in Equestria, I was almost always alone. I secluded myself from others, obsessed with my studies, obsessed with power.” Twilight felt an eerie sense of dread “Sounds like someone I know…” she thought to herself. “That was, until I met Steelwing, a guard at the castle. She was a new recruit and she was tasked with watching me. In retrospect, I realize that Celestia had send her because she was worried I was going down a dark path.” Sunset’s hand clenched tightly, remembering a version of herself she oft tried to burry away. “Steelwing spoke to me as I worked. I found her really annoying at first. She was brash and didn’t have much respect for personal space, but I slowly began warming up to her. I wouldn’t have admitted it back then, but somewhere along the line, I developed a bit of a crush on her… So, I was stuck with a bunch of emotions I wasn’t ready to accept, and I felt isolated from everyone in the world except for her. So, when I saw her talking to some other guard… flirting with some colt… I felt heartbreak before I even had my first taste of love…” Sunset’s hand sank to the floor and let out a deep sigh. “That was when I realized I had to have her; I realized I loved her, and I knew I deserved her more than some dumb colt. I became obsessed, and I poured my obsession into my studies. There had to be a spell for what I wanted, for what I desperately needed to have. My studies came up empty. There was no spell in the royal library that could force somepony to love you… So, I started designing one.” The last of Sunset’s words had a sinister tone that send a chill down Twilight’s spine. She felt she could almost guess what happened next. “In my life, I’ve only gotten to design one powerful spell, but it’s a real doozey. The want it, need it spell takes every ounce of the obsession I felt, the need deep down in my soul and applies it to someone else. It’s not until recently I realized it’s not a love spell, but rather it’s a spell of possession, a desperate need to have the object of your desire, and that’s not love.” Sunset buried her face into her knees, hiding away from the world. “Steelwing was mine for a month or so. The spell changed her completely, but at the time I didn’t care, as long as she was mine. I didn’t stop there though. I used my newfound spell to charm the other students, the other guards. By the end, everypony was kissing my hooves. I was the only thing they could think of, I was their world… and I loved it.” Sunset hugged her legs tighter. Twilight could feel the shame of whom the girl had used to be, emanating off of her.

“In the end, I got so big headed I tried to use my new spell on Celestia herself. It did not go well… Celestia countered my spell and found out what I had done. I’d never seen her look disgusted before… So betrayed that her own student had done something like that behind her back, even had tried to pull such a weapon against her. Celestia told me that as long as I possessed a spell like that, she couldn’t allow me to live freely amongst Equestrians, but she couldn’t bear to see someone she had once cared for rot away in some prison. She said she’d seen something good inside me, so she was going to give me a second chance. And, well… that’s how I wound up here, in this body, in this world…” Sunset clenched and unclenched her hands. There was a profound sense of regret in every one of Sunset’s words.

“When I came to Canterlot High, the only thing I could think of was how to regain my power, and when that seemed impossible I began spending all my time ruining everything. The school became a stage for my unbridled ego. I needed to be the princess of the Fall Formal. I didn’t have a reason to I just… needed to be loved, admired… obsessed over.” Sunset sighed deeply as she stretched one of her legs, sitting back and finally seeing into Twilights eyes again. She wasn’t crying, instead her face was that of a puppy who had been kicked far too much. “When we got close, I… I felt something unlike anything I ever have before.” She clenched a fist over her heart, as if trying to hold onto that feeling. “I thought maybe I could have another chance at the love I’d messed up so profoundly the first time, but… After we started going on dates, I felt it welling up inside me again… The feeling I have for you might be… love. But in my case, love always comes with obsession. When Pinkie asked you to go on a picnic with her I felt that need build up in me… I wanted to hurt her… I know now she was inviting all of us, but… Since then I’ve been thinking we shouldn’t be together. My love is too selfish. What happened today was good. It’s for the best. You understand that, right?” Sunset began sniffling slightly again, giving Twilight a begging look. She probably wanted Twilight to agree with her, to admit she was right, and that they shouldn’t be together. Instead Twilight felt defiance flooding over her. Sunset had been through so much, and she had grown so much.

Twilight was nervously pacing back and forth in her room. She had spend about 52 seconds getting into her pajamas, and it would be sensible to spend up to, but no longer than, 7 minutes changing, so she had 6.08 minutes to collect herself, and revise her battle-plan. She took a deep breath and tried to think about things calmly, but who could be calm in a situation like this!? She was down to 4.52 minutes! .51! .50!!! Ok that really wasn’t helping… Twilight went over the events leading up to this catastrophe.

She and Sunset had started out so well. The fiery haired goddess had asked her out three months ago and things had been practically sailing since then! But things were different now… Today was their first date as an official couple! And it was the first day Sunset was over to her house like this while they were dating! AND things were already going wrong!!!

Twilight had said Sunset should be over so they could eat strawberries with whipped cream, eat chips and watch the new season of Black Mirror! It was a great idea! Until Twilight had realized that the two of them would be sitting close on a couch, wearing very little, and literally chilling with Netflix! What if Sunset misunderstood! Twilight wasn’t ready for that, but she couldn’t just say no! What if Sunset thought she was a prude!? Or that she was leading her on!? Oh no… what if she realized that she was a prude!?

Not only that, but her strawberries had gone missing somehow! She suspected they had disappeared together with the curiously absent Spike. They would have words later. Angry, screaming words. Her Netflix account also wouldn’t work for some reason! Oh by the sweet dance of the eternal cosmos, how had she messed this up so quickly!?

Twilight covered her eyes with her hands, peeking through a small slit in them to look at the clock on the wall. She had passed the 7-minute mark by half a minute! Sunset might think something was wrong! Or that Twilight was doing something embarrassing! No time. She had to face Sunset. She had to face her doom!

Twilight gulped as she descended the staircase, expecting the worst. She felt her throat tighten as Sunset came into view. She was sitting comfortably on the couch in a simple purple and gold pajamas, “The colours of royalty” Twilight noted. Even in the most casual wear, Sunset looked like an ephemeral goddess, an alien beauty. “Well… she IS an alien beauty when you think about it…” Twilight swallowed harder. She almost never thought about Sunset in that manner, as an actual literal alien. Sunset was so integrated into human society that she often forgot, or she let herself forget, because the idea of dating an alien goddess of love was a little too close to some stories Twilight had written, back before she had friends. “Oh, hey!” Sunset smiled at her, her eyes calm and strong, and her rugged voice soothing to Twilights frantic state. “I know you wanted strawberries, but I found some popcorn in the cupboards instead. Haven’t tried them with whipped cream before, but…” Sunset dipped the white snack in the cream and threw it into her mouth “it’s pretty good actually.” Twilight felt her heart flutter. She wasn’t worthy. “Um, but… I still couldn’t get Netflix to work…” Twilight stared at the floor, she felt like a complete fool, she could create a machine that detected and detained magic, but she couldn’t fix a damn streaming service that wasn’t working. “I thought we could watch one of your home movies instead. I found a few that look interesting” Sunset said enthusiastically, referring to a pretty big pile of movies beside her on the sofa. “My collection of movies is pretty lackluster though… who owns videos anymore!? People who plan for Netflix to be down apparently…” She sat next to Sunset and looked at the sizeable pile of DVD cases. She scoffed “Right, looks interesting you say, like you haven’t seen these.” Twilight said as she picked up The Lord of the Rings, lying next to Star Wars episode II and Harry Potter 6. “No, I haven’t.” Sunset replied matter-of-factly. Twilight gasped audibly, dropping the case onto the pile with a clattering sound. “You haven’t watched ANY of these!?” she shrieked, refusing to believe it. She held one classic after the other up before Sunset:

“Aladdin!?”

“No”

“Lord of the Rings!?”

“No”

“Toy Story!?”

“No… listen, Twilight” she began, placing a calm hand on the frantic, panting purple haired girl “I’ve been in this world for only about three years. And in that time, I haven’t pursued movies as anything other than a place to take dates. I’ve watched about 10 times more movies and shows with you, than I have for my entire life combined.” Sunset explained calmly to Twilight, grapping a popcorn from the bowl. Twilight stared at the calm girl, her mouth agape with utter disbelief. She’d never even considered the possibility that Sunset wouldn’t have experienced even the most rudimentary of earth culture. Sunset seemed so wise about everything, and the idea that she had huge holes in her knowledge about this world was baffling. Twilight realized it was because she intentionally hid it. She remembered laughing about references to many movies Sunset had just admitted to never having seen! Twilight felt a little betrayed, but realized that was how Sunset had been forced to become to adapt to this new world. It must have been really hard for her to get used to, heck, it must still be hard.

Twilight looked into Sunset’s eyes. “Do you miss it? Your old world, being your old self?” Sunset gave Twilight a coy smile. “Should I be worried that you’re only interested in me because of my horn?” she joked, looking down at Twilights chest. Following her gaze, Twilight froze at the sudden realization that her pajamas were emblazoned with a huge image of a unicorn. Twilight began frantically denying everything, causing Sunset to giggle. “The Lady doth protest too much” she teased. Twilight sighed deeply, sinking into the sofa in surrender. “I’ve always loved unicorns. What little girl doesn’t!?” “As a unicorn, I’m not sure how to respond to that.” The two of them locked eyes and began to giggle. “Should I change?” Twilight asked, gesturing to her PJs. Sunset shook her head. “It’s alright babe. It was weird seeing that stuff in the beginning, but things like that don’t weird me out anymore.” She sat back, clearly thinking back on when she first entered this world. “Is there anything that does still weird you out?” Twilight asked, curious. Sunset thought for a moment. “These things” she said, holding out her hand and wiggling her digits. “Fingers?” Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow. “Exactly! They freaked me out completely for the longest time! Back in Equestria, I had a pretty serious fear of worms and now… I feel like there’s 20 of them growing on my body! I still wake up in the morning, go to wipe the sleep out of my eyes and freak out because my tired brain thinks worms are crawling at my face…” Sunset gave Twilight an embarrassed smile. It was rare to see her vulnerable like this, but it was Twilights favorite moments when Sunset shared something real with her. There was such an amazing person hiding under all those masks she’d created over the years. She wanted to know the real Sunset so badly, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever really break down the walls around her heart.

Twilight collected the DVD cases and placed them on the ground, so she could cuddle up against Sunset. “What about a movie?” Sunset asked with a grin. Twilight shook her head. “Teaching you the basics of earth culture will be a daunting task, but it can wait a bit. Right now, I want to just lie here and be amazed that you like me…”  Twilight felt Sunset pause, a hand coming down to gently stroke Twilights cheek. Sunset looked at Twilight concerned. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asked as though Twilight was silly. Twilight looked away, knowing she might start crying if she looked into her eyes while saying this “I’m no one special… You are so amazing, you could be with anyone. You have been with a bunch of people. Why would you want to be with me?” Twilight felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like if she said this next thing she would tear apart everything Sunset and her had, but she had to. She had to know. “Do you only like me, because I’m the next best thing to the pony Twilight Sparkle…?” Twilight felt tears welling up in her eyes. She sat up, turning to face away from Sunset, hoping she wouldn’t see her cry. It was a moot point though, since she felt Sunset’s body wrapping around her, her warmth pressing against her back, her arms wrapping around her shoulders, and her head nudging against Twilight’s own. It made Twilights dam break, and she started shaking as tears began properly streaming down. The worry she had kept with her these past months finally having been said out in the open. She had blown it. She knew she had. She couldn’t take only having it halfway, so now she wouldn’t have it at all. She was the dumbest genius in the universe.

 

Sunset’s comforting voice sang into Twilight’s ear. “You’re being paranoid, Twi. I’m here with you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She nudged against Twilights neck lovingly. Twilight turned to lock eyes with Sunset, holding her gaze in spite of her teary eyes. “Do you love me…?” she asked. Sunset let go of her, drawing back a little. Twilight could see pain on the otherwise so collected beauty’s face. Twilight felt her heart break. “So, you don’t…” she concluded, her fists clenched against her knees. Deep down she had known, but why had she needed to ruin what they had!?

“That’s not fair, Twilight.” Sunset gave her a stern look, making Twilight shrink. She knew she shouldn’t have asked that, that she could have had a nice relationship with Sunset. Instead she had allowed her doubts to ruin what they had, because she couldn’t accept having it halfway. She looked away from Sunset’s gaze, wiping tears in her sleeve. She glanced at Sunset, who was looking sternly at her. She was angry. She was looking for Twilight to say something, giving her a chance to make it right, but Twilight didn’t know how. Sunset let out a pained sigh. “This was a mistake…” “No…!” Twilight felt herself panic as she felt Sunset rise from the couch. “I’m sorry, Twi… These things happen. I’ll see you at school tomor- Let go of me!” She tried to pull herself free from Twilight, who had frantically grabbed her sleeve. Twilight didn’t know what to do, but she felt that if she let Sunset go now, she would never get a chance to make this right.

Twilight grabbed on tighter to Sunset’s clothes, as Sunset tried to wrest the purple haired girl away from her. Twilight accidentally pushed against Sunset. She felt the weight of her grip suddenly pulling her forward and downwards. Popcorn fell like snowflakes over the two girls, who had landed harshly after Sunset tripped over the low table. Thankfully she didn’t seem to be hurt, and aside from her heart, Twilight didn’t seem hurt either. “Sunset, I…” Twilight began, looking into the downturned eyes of the girl underneath her. She struggled for words, but then every attempt she could have made disappeared from her mind. Sunset, lying on her side, was trying to bury her face against the carpet, but couldn’t get away from Twilight’s grip. If she could, Twilight might not have noticed the small trickle of tears running down the otherwise so calm and collected girl’s cheeks. Twilight’s heart broke with every droplet that fell from the aliens eyes.

Sunset heaved, trying to control her breathing, trying to fight back the dam that had already been broken. “You don’t understand…” Twilight felt a twinge of betrayal. Of all the things to say, how could she not at least have tried to make her understand, if something was wrong!? “Make me understand!” Twilight had meant for it to sound kind, but her betrayal shone through. She sounded demanding and hurt. Seeing the pained response, Twilight realized that her directness might be good here, that as much as it hurt, she had to break through the small crack in Sunset’s normally impenetrable wall. “You could tell me anything! I’ve always, always been here to listen to you! You said that’s what you liked about me…!” Twilight wiped her tears again, feeling anger and frustration making their way into her skull. She wasn’t holding Sunset down with her hands anymore, but the fiery haired girl didn’t seem like she was trying to escape anymore.

“If something’s wrong… If you can’t talk to me…” Twilight trailed off. She felt like she had so much yet to say, but couldn’t. Her words failed her as her body made her choke up. “If you can’t talk to me… Then why did you… Why did you ask me out…?” Twilight whispered, feeling her head sink down onto Sunset’s shoulders. She felt her hands clasping onto the side of Sunset’s arms. She felt herself holding the girl she loved so tightly, clinging onto her, for fear that she would fly away, and never return. “I love you…” She felt the words exit her, as though they had a will of their own. Three simple words she’d never said before. So simple, yet so important that she felt they brought with them every ounce of air from her lungs and every thought from her mind.

Sunset’s arms raised slowly, wrapping themselves around Twilight’s slender body, pulling it down crushingly. The two girls lay there, kludging one another close, their crying the only sound that filled the small living room. Twilight felt the unsteady breathing from beneath her, mixed with her own. She felt the soft warmth from the woman underneath her. Part of her wanted to stay in Sunset’s embrace forever, knowing that she would likely never find herself this close to Sunset ever again, knowing that as soon as Sunset was done crying, she would leave. Because of this, Twilight allowed herself to lie with her love for what seemed like an eternity, long after the two of them had stopped crying, long after Twilight’s feet started feeling cold and her arms tired and hurting from being kludged by Sunset. Twilight would rather have allowed her arms to whither and fall off, than willingly let go of Sunset, but she felt Sunset’s hands slowly let go of her back. It had felt like an eternity, but it was still too soon.

 

“Twi…” Sunset said softly. “Yea…?” Twilight swallowed dryly. “I think my everything is asleep…” Twilight scoffed. “Yea… mine too…” The two girls both chuckled as they split apart, sitting up to look at one another. Sunset smiled softly to Twilight, but she looked miserable. “Please, Sunset… Tell me…” She softly placed her hand over Sunset’s. “What do you have to lose…?” she pleaded. Sunset curled her knees up to her chin. Twilight could see the thoughts rummaging through her head. “Alright… I’ll try… It’s just… It’s kind of hard to explain…” She sighed. “If I try, promise you won’t try to deny what I say! Or argue with me!” She gave Twilight a determined look. Twilight wracked her brain. Why would she possibly try to argue against her! She shook the thoughts from her head, looking back to Sunset encouragingly. “I promise… But no matter what it is… I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think…” Sunset shook her head. “I shouldn’t be allowed to love anyone.” she stated flatly, then shot a glare at Twilight who had already opened her mouth to break her promise. Twilight closed her mouth slowly. She scanned Sunset’s eyes desperately. “But why?” she asked.

 

Sunset’s eyes grew distant and she hugged her legs tighter. “I don’t think I’m capable of loving anyone… What I call love is… something different, something vile.” Her words were determined, cold. They frightened Twilight. She couldn’t imagine what she meant. Sunset sighed. “Back in Equestria, I was almost always alone. I secluded myself from others, obsessed with my studies, obsessed with power.” Twilight felt an eerie sense of dread “Sounds like someone I know…” she thought to herself. “That was, until I met Steelwing, a guard at the castle. She was a new recruit and she was tasked with watching me. In retrospect, I realize that Celestia had send her because she was worried I was going down a dark path.” Sunset’s hand clenched tightly, remembering a version of herself she oft tried to burry away. “Steelwing spoke to me as I worked. I found her really annoying at first. She was brash and didn’t have much respect for personal space, but I slowly began warming up to her. I wouldn’t have admitted it back then, but somewhere along the line, I developed a bit of a crush on her… So, I was stuck with a bunch of emotions I wasn’t ready to accept, and I felt isolated from everyone in the world except for her. So, when I saw her talking to some other guard… flirting with some colt… I felt heartbreak before I even had my first taste of love…” Sunset’s hand sank to the floor and let out a deep sigh.

 

“That was when I realized I had to have her; I realized I loved her, and I knew I deserved her more than some dumb colt. I became obsessed, and I poured my obsession into my studies. There had to be a spell for what I wanted, for what I desperately needed to have. My studies came up empty. There was no spell in the royal library that could force somepony to love you… So, I started designing one.” The last of Sunset’s words had a sinister tone that send a chill down Twilight’s spine. She felt she could almost guess what happened next.

 

“In my life, I’ve only gotten to design one powerful spell, but it’s a real doozey. The want it, need it spell takes every ounce of the obsession I felt, the need deep down in my soul and applies it to someone else. It’s not until recently I realized it’s not a love spell, but rather it’s a spell of possession, a desperate need to have the object of your desire, and that’s not love.” Sunset buried her face into her knees, hiding away from the world. “Steelwing was mine for a month or so. The spell changed her completely, but at the time I didn’t care, as long as she was mine. I didn’t stop there though. I used my newfound spell to charm the other students, the other guards. By the end, everypony was kissing my hooves. I was the only thing they could think of, I was their world… and I loved it.” Sunset hugged her legs tighter. Twilight could feel the shame of whom the girl had used to be, emanating off of her.

 

“In the end, I got so big headed I tried to use my new spell on Celestia herself. It did not go well… Celestia countered my spell and found out what I had done. I’d never seen her look disgusted before… So betrayed that her own student had done something like that behind her back, even had tried to pull such a weapon against her. Celestia told me that as long as I possessed a spell like that, she couldn’t allow me to live freely amongst Equestrians, but she couldn’t bear to see someone she had once cared for rot away in some prison. She said she’d seen something good inside me, so she was going to give me a second chance. And, well… that’s how I wound up here, in this body, in this world…” Sunset clenched and unclenched her hands. There was a profound sense of regret in every one of Sunset’s words.

 

“When I came to Canterlot High, the only thing I could think of was how to regain my power, and when that seemed impossible I began spending all my time ruining everything. The school became a stage for my unbridled ego. I needed to be the princess of the Fall Formal. I didn’t have a reason to I just… needed to be loved, admired… obsessed over.” Sunset sighed deeply as she stretched one of her legs, sitting back and finally seeing into Twilights eyes again. She wasn’t crying, instead her face was that of a puppy who had been kicked far too much. “When we got close, I… I felt something unlike anything I ever have before.” She clenched a fist over her heart, as if trying to hold onto that feeling.

 

“I thought maybe I could have another chance at the love I’d messed up so profoundly the first time, but… After we started going on dates, I felt it welling up inside me again… The feeling I have for you might be… love. But in my case, love always comes with obsession. When Pinkie asked you to go on a picnic with her I felt that need build up in me… I wanted to hurt her… I know now she was inviting all of us, but… Since then I’ve been thinking we shouldn’t be together. My love is too selfish. What happened today was good. It’s for the best. You understand that, right?” Sunset began sniffling slightly again, giving Twilight a begging look. She probably wanted Twilight to agree with her, to admit she was right, and that they shouldn’t be together. Instead Twilight felt defiance flooding over her. Sunset had been through so much, and she had grown so much.

 

“On our first date…” Twilight placed a hand over Sunset’s, “you took me to that sweet little café. I felt so special. It was the first time anyone had acknowledged me like that. I kept thinking someone would jump out and reveal it was all a joke…” Sunset looked up at Twilight surprised. “Twi, I would never…” Twilight shook her head and placed a finger over Sunset’s lips. “You played your tiny violin for like 15 minutes. Let me play the reprise.” she joked, in spite of the seriousness of their conversation. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as bubbly and happy than after that date. Prior to it I was way too nervous to enjoy it.” she giggled awkwardly.

 

“I was talking to Rainbow Dash about it the next day and… it turned out you’d taken her to that same café two years ago…” Twilight shot Sunset an accusatory glare. The redhaired girl gave her a nervous half smile back. “I’d felt really special, but… you’d gone on that same date before… I wasn’t mad at you. I just realized that I wasn’t the first girl you’d dated. You hadn’t secluded yourself in your studies for your entire life like me. There were a lot of people who knew what it was like when you looked at them with that small blush and yet confident stare… Felt how they melted when you told them to meet you.” Twilight felt her breath leave her lungs anew just remembering how impossibly happy she’d felt for the few moments after Sunset had asked her out. The two of them sat in silence for an awkward moment. Twilight trying to figure out what to say next, how to make her point sink in. “I haven’t dated a lot of people” Sunset cleared the air with, clearly a little embarrassed by the turn their conversation had taken.

 

“Oh really? Because I asked around and apparently…” Twilight began, amused at Sunset’s sudden shyness. Sunset brushed a strain of hair behind her ear nervously “It wasn’t that many…” she said, half smile frozen on her face. Twilight loved seeing this side of her. It made her almost forget the previous conversation, almost. “I asked Bonbon about it, and…” Twilight gave her a knowing smile, making Sunset swallow hard. She leaned forward and pushed Twilight onto the ground panicked. “Let’s talk about something else…!” she insisted, apparently distracted by her own befuddlement. Twilight snorted seeing the normally calm Sunset acting childishly like this. She reached up to stroke the side of her face, deepening Sunset’s blush.

 

“Anyway…” she said “I looked up everyone of those girls, and guys, comparing myself to them… thinking about what you liked about them. I made a list about features you seemed to like and dislike, interviewed them about how you had worked out.” Sunset smiled amazed. “You didn’t!” Twilight smiled back. “Make a list? You don’t know me if you think I didn’t.” They both chuckled. “The truth is that… I couldn’t imagine why you in a million years would chose to be with me. Out of everyone, you’d want to be with someone plain and boring? It just didn’t make sense. Then I realized it wasn’t me you liked. It was the other Twilight, and things suddenly made sense again.” Sunset’s smile froze. “Twi, that’s not…” Twilight shook her head. “Of course it is! Why else would you even have given me a second thought!? You write to her all the time… I know you’d probably rather be with her. If you loved me the way I love you… you’d never be able to just… let me go…” Twilight felt her tears forming once again.

 

“Twi…” Sunset surprised her by giving her a caring smile. “I don’t like the other Twilight. She has a lot in common with you, but it’s where you’re different I like about you.” She sighed. “I thought that… If anyone could be with me after what I did… it would be the one person who had been there… who understood what it felt like to be corrupted by power and ambition…” Sunset looked away. “Wait a minute… you like me because I turned evil?” Twilight made Sunset snort. “Well that’s a weird way of putting it, but… I guess it’s a part of it.” she laughed sheepishly “But it’s not the only thing of course! You’re amazing in all your own way! Every time I’m with you, you surprise me with how strong you are. I can see how frantic you get, how flustered the entire world makes you, and yet every time, you always manage to force yourself forward, even in spite of fears and doubts. Heck, you tackled me to the ground today. I never thought in a million years you had that in you!” She smiled down at the purple haired nerd, who smiled back warmly.

 

Twilight’s smile made Sunset sigh, drawing away from her and standing up. “Breaking up with you isn’t easy for me, Twi… It might be the hardest thing I ever did, but… I have learned that giving up the things I love is what I need to do to protect the people around me, and especially the people I love. It was selfish of me to think I could be with anyone again… and it wasn’t fair to you, but… I’m just going to end up hurting you, so I have to be mature and let you go…!” Sunset breathed, feeling the weight of her decision, another burden to shoulder. She was about to leave when she felt Twilight’s arms around her waist and her head on her shoulder. “That’s not mature, that’s just running scared… You taught me that I didn’t have to go through it alone, that things didn’t have to be the same forever. You told me that if I opened up to my friends and to the possibilities that I could learn to grow and fill the void in my heart. Going through it alone is how both of us ended up almost tearing this and the next universe asunder! We both desperately want to go through it together. How could that be wrong!?” Sunset paused. Twilight could feel her heart sinking. This was it. Whatever Sunset said after this silence would determine her future. She felt that if Sunset left now, she might never be whole again. Sunset turned to face her, the two of them so close their noses almost touched. “I really taught you something that wise?” Sunset smiled.

 

“Well, I might have paraphrased a little.” Twilight said. The two girls smiled at one another. “Things could go horribly wrong between us…” Sunset said as she slowly inched forward. Twilight felt Sunset’s body slowly pressing against her own, closing every inch between the two girls. “There’s risks involved in everything worth doing. That’s why we make lists! To make sure we know what to be prepared for.” Twilight smiled at her, making Sunset laugh, pressing her forehead against Twilight’s. “You’re such a dork!” she laughed. “The adorkablest!” Twilight responded coyly, making Sunset laugh harder. Twilight felt Sunset’s warm lips pressing against hers, and she felt electricity rush through her body. She felt like she was becoming pudding in Sunset’s hot embrace.

 

It didn’t last long though, as Sunset giggled mid kiss. The two drew apart and began laughing “You ruined our first kiss!” Twilight laughed, making Sunset blush deeply. “Uh… sorry…!” She bit her lip, realizing what she’d done. Twilight lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “Now who’s the dork?” she smiled lovingly, making Sunset smile back. “Still you!” “What!? How dare you!” Twilight and Sunset soon found themselves wrestling on the ground, giggling and snorting, kissing and cuddling. It was everything Twilight could have hoped for and more. The two of them stayed up all night, working on lists and discussing magic and technology. They had so much to learn from one another. They planned for every possible thing that could go wrong, from Equestria invading earth, to them both going evil and trying to take over the world as the greatest evil power couple ever, to Pinkie falling in love with one of them. They sat on the floor, eating floor popcorn and laughing the night away coming up with increasingly silly things for the list. They agreed however, that no matter what came their way, their love would prevail, and they would be stronger with every problem they had to face, together.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 1 page long... It was supposed to be a happy little fluff piece with no real conflict or drama. Instead, 5 pages in, both characters are on the floor crying and I legitimatly don't know what happened!
> 
> This story is the result of me challenging myself to write everyday, this story was written on christmas even and day, I had so little energy that I don't even remember writing it. 
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable regardless!


End file.
